tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
|place = 18/18 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 3 |season2 = Destiny Isles |tribes2 = |place2 = 11/20 |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 16 |days2 = 23 |season3 = Jared's Statistics |challenges3 = 6 |votesagainst3 = 23 |days3 = 26 |moneyearned3 = $7,000 }} Jared Cameron is a human who appeared as a contestant on Survivor: Emerald Hill and Survivor: Destiny Isles. He placed 18th and 11th respectively. Jared is arguably the most goofy contestant to ever play the game. He spouts out various sexual jokes and fourth wall jokes to keep his tribe laughing. On his Survivor application for Emerald Hill, he placed "Once Imprisoned Pedophile" in the occupation section as a joke, and even asked Jeff Probst to play it up with him. In the second series, Jared's future, and cloned, daughter Grace, competed in the first season, Survivor: Kermadec Islands. She even lied on her application as homage to her father's infamous lie. Profile Name: Jared C. Tribe Designation: Emerald Current Residence: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Occupation: I guess I was imprisoned for being a pedo? Hey, whatever gets me on the show! Personal Claim to Fame: Did you know I was in the Guiness Book of World Records for having multiple spouses? 10 wives, and 5 husbands! But many of them had no idea that we were wed. I still love them for it! Inspiration in Life: ''' Red Shirt #6934 in the Star Trek series! Boy was he a handsome stud. Very rememberable too! '''Hobbies: I just do Jared things. What can I say? Pet Peeves: Nothing really bothers me. 3 Words to Describe You: Silly, Jaredtastic, and flirty. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ''' Survivor is such a strange game! I want to go out there and just.. have fun! Fool around with my tribe members here and there, and just be Jared. That's my motto. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Look, as strange as I supposedly am, I'm not to be taken for an idiot. Now, I want them to think I left my brain back home, of course. I just want them to do just that in return! 'Survivor: Emerald Hill' 'Survivor: Destiny Isles' Trivia *Jared is the oldest contestant on the Grounder tribe. *Jared is the lowest ranked Emerald Hill returnee. *Jared was considered to be a part of the cancelled Survivor: Fans vs. Second Chances season. *Jared was originally considered to being brought back for Survivor: Battle Royale when Deadpool was still casted for it. But after Deadpool was cut, Jared was also left out of consideration. *Jared made it to the final polls for Survivor: Last Chances, but he didn't get enough votes to be chosen to play. *Jared is one of eight players to be voted off first in one season, yet return for another season. He shares this trait with Barney, Beat, Bree, Olivier, Rain, Will, and Zod. *Jared is the first player to reference another Survivor fanfic outside of the main series. He spoke about future player Loly from CrazyPackersFan's Survivor: Xing, and their very similar tribe sabotages. Category:Male Contestants Category:Humans Category:Returning Players Category:Emerald Hill Contestants Category:Destiny Isles Contestants Category:Destiny Isles Jury Members Category:Grounder Tribe Category:Manono Tribe Category:Awesome Tribe Category:Applicants Category:18th Place Category:11th Place